One-Shot Story idea
by SinfulWright
Summary: In the midst of the battle of Vol.2 season finale, familiar faces with familiar stories intertwine in some twisted way. And yet...the author does not even know if he will make it an actual story. Idea basis that came to me while watching both series.


Hunter X Huntress

 _A young, red hooded girl was watching him. The way he moved was like he was used to these combat situations. What made him so different from his white haired friend next to him or even the man in the suit? She did not know. But there was this indiscriminate feeling she was getting from him, a feeling of power. Red, as we would call her for now, swung her weapon that sliced and shot through most of the beast of the dark. Even though the battle raged on, she continued to watch the boy fight the ringmaster of these beast. What was it that drove him? The new friends he made? A familiar situation? Had something so dire and so destructive truly made him the way he was at this very moment? She did not know as he continued to fight, streaks of green weaving and moving with no movement wasted at all. She swayed her head to the right from a beast trying to back stab her. She twisted herself and sliced him in half with a red reaper's scythe. That's when she heard him chat with power._

* * *

 _The young woman with the black bow was injured but was not done fighting at all. This used to be her whole life. She fought for them, for her people, and yet this was their only option left? They were peaceful protesters, kind even for those that sympathized for them. This was why she knew they had to be stopped. She knew that she and her friend were the front for the anti- persecution of her people. This was her responsibility, no her duty to stop this and change their ways. She continued to fight with her black shadow blade sweeping the whole line of enemies. She saw the white haired boy casual fight with boredom while he continued to watch the boy in green continue to fight her previous target before. He had this intensity around him, both calming and dangerous. She had seen some of her old comrades have this but, they witnessed wars or even death in their eyes. He was so young too, young like she was when she started to kill. When she talked to him, he was very innocent. It was that innocence that was often refreshing to both herself, her teammates, and even his own friends. She suddenly felt a surge of power to the green boy's direction, his power beginning to chant clearly._

* * *

 _The white heiress was nothing short but annoyed at the situation. She almost got chopped in half by a psychopathic, anti-human butcher that almost killed her if it wasn't for her fiery blond friend. One thing led to another, a hoard of wild beast of the dark destroyed the wall via train and poured into the city. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission that turned into a family issue. Well, it became both a family and a team issue. They had a heart to heart before this, almost concerning the fact that it's related to both her own family and her friend's history. The fact that not only she could related to the other white haired boy fighting alongside them that made it all the possible to stand not one but TWO equally annoying people. They had the same innocence that made it unbearable if it wasn't for the white haired boy. They both shared something in common, one in which he can relate to her and vice versa. Their families were both counting on them. They were both heirs to a disturbing family lineage that could be detrimental to their own health and well-being. For Oum's sake, the white haired boy was already there. Although, she was wondering where the suit and the scarlet eyes went. They were pleasurable enough to talk to in conversation. They were very concise and to the point, something that she liked about people when they want to get things done. She was surprised, really. That they were from another world. It was all thanks to the gullible green boy. He always likes to spout out things and be blunt to most people. It brought a smile to her face whenever he would interact with the group of friends they had. It made it all the more possible for her to get close to the heir. The heiress' thoughts were broken away when the direction of the boy radiated while he chanted something. She knew it was finally going to be finished._

* * *

 _The fiery blond was with the suit and the scarlet eyes. Their job was to defend the civilians while the other hunt. She had to admit, she loved the reaction to the suit man every time she made one of her infamous puns. It brought a smile at least that the scarlet eyes chuckled at it from time to time. Though, it seemed as if the green boy enjoyed it more than the others. Still, she had to bush some skulls in while defending people. It was quite a task but, with the help that she had gotten from both the suit and the scarlet eyes, it was sufficient enough for her to go buck wild on them. Still with their teams and their reinforcements inbound, it would be a short while before they would be able to overcome the mass of black beasts that poured in. Never the less it was quite a spectacle when she figured out the big bang was coming from the boy in green._

* * *

 _He was angry, angry like he had been when he was useless to his friend. Angry like he was when he found out he couldn't save him. Angry that he had to endure that pain for so long until it was released. He was even angrier that he endangered his friend when he wanted to heal him. He had not felt this much anger in a very long time. He would not care what would happen to him in the long term, even if it was against the wishes of his friends. He had to do it, he wanted to destroy the man right in front of him. He nodded to his white haired friend to back away, complying reluctantly before going off to help out his other friends. He stared down at him before he went off into a flurry of punches and kicks that tried to connect but no avail. He poured his power into parts of his body to defend himself from the onslaught of his opponent. He took charge of this fight because he had to for his friend, for it was him that made her cry in pain. He countered his opponent and knocked him away a few blocks before he skidded away from him. He went to one side of his body and crouched down before emitting more of his own energy to make a mass of power fuel around his fist._

" _Saisho wa guu…." He spoke when his aura expanded into his fist before applying more pressure into it. "JAN.." It burst into life even more while he starred down at his opponent. "KEN" He started to go for a mad dash straight at his opponent, merciless eyes bore into is opponent while he staggered a bit from his position. He jumped into the hair and pulled back the punch with intense energy stored inside of it and released it with a single punch. "GU!"_

 _Hunter x Huntress: RWBY x Hunter x Hunter Crossover….maybe._


End file.
